a love story
by everworld-gal
Summary: AU ichigo and rukia were high school classmates, and he wanted to tell her what he felt, but things didn't go his way, and 5 years later they see each other on the street. what will happen now that they've met again? and who was the boy who saved inoue?
1. Chapter 1 rain

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of the characters.

Chapter 01 – rain

It was raining in the city that night, the kind of rain that never seemed to stop.

People walked along the streets, umbrella in hand, wearing raincoats in a failed attempt to keep dry. The water seeped into everything, it dripped into the gaps of the pavement and trickled down window panes, it gushed like a mighty river in the canals, threatening to overflow at any time.

Inoue was walking home with her brother. He had finished work late that night, and they had met at their favourite ramen restaurant before returning home. They were sharing an umbrella that was no use against the rain. Inoue smiled as she noticed the way the umbrella seemed to favour her more. Her brother's suit was already soaked, as she protested, and took hold of the umbrella to shelter him.

The row of street lamps along their house, had short circuited again, and they were greeted by darkness as they neared their home. The rain fell in sheets, and Inoue shivered in the cold. As they crossed the road, a car suddenly turned the corner, and they were caught, like deer in the head lamps.

At the last moment, Inoue felt herself being pushed away from danger. The driver broke and swerved, but the road was too wet that night. With a loud thump, Inoue's brother was thrown a couple of feet in the air, before landing on the wet ground, now stained with blood. The car, crashed into a lamp post and the driver slumped down, unmoving.

Inoue got up, walking towards her brother, she knelt beside him, asking him to wake up, telling him to open his eyes, but she got no response.

She felt two hands grabbing her; she heard a voice asking her if she was alright. She saw a bespectacled young man, with blue hair, before she saw nothing at all.

It was a wet night, and time stopped.

* * *

Aisha stood in front of a bed, covered with a white sheet. There was someone lying under the sheet, but she didn't have the courage to look.

The hospital they were in was spotless clean. The smell of antiseptic, the bright fluorescent lights, and the shiny floor that squeaked as you walked on it. Outside it was raining; she could hear the rhythm of the rain, even though she could not see it.

She felt cheated. The hospital that had promised to save lives, had failed. She could see the death it was trying to hide, under its false image of perfection.

Why? She asked herself.

She looked across the room at Byakuya. He stood motionless, staring at the form under the white sheet. There was no emotion in his eyes, no expression on his face, yet she knew that he must feel the same way.

He walked towards the bed, hands slightly shaking as he lifted the sheet.

A pale face looked up at them, forehead slightly caked in blood, eyes gently closed as if sleeping, but it was a lie, just like everything else. She would never wake up again.

One had lost a wife, the other a best friend.

It was a wet night, and time stopped.

* * *

"Rukia." He said softly, it was barely audible above the rain.

They were sitting under a pavilion in the park, their umbrellas side by side on the ground, while the owners stood side by side, watching the rain.

"Ichigo?" she asked, after a long silence. She had heard him after all.

He looked at her, staring back at him. Her little dress she wore so often, the way her hair fell around her face. Her eyes, so full of emotions and that glimmer of hope he had heard in her voice as she called his name.

He wanted to tell her something, he wanted to scream it out to the world, but there was a lump in his throat, and it held him back.

She looked at him questioningly, not fully understanding why she was getting impatient when he didn't say anything. What did she want him to say? What was this feeling that made her so warm, even though it was so cold in the rain?

She turned to look back at the rain. It had been raining for one, no two hours, and it didn't look like it was going to stop. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The smell of rain and the smell of him.

She stopped herself. The smell of him?

But a phone call interrupted her thoughts. Flipping it open, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Byakuya-san."

There was a long a pause, before she whispered, "Hisana"

Without a word, she grabbed the umbrella, and ran through the rain, not caring that she stepped into puddles, not caring that she was getting dirty and wet.

Ichigo stood watching. Soon she faded out of his sight, and all he saw was the rain.

It was a wet night, and time stopped.

* * *

Somewhere in the opposite side of the city, a fight was going on.

A battle raged in her mind, as she lay there, facing the sky, letting it rain on her. She clutched at her side, as the cold began to seep into her wound. Already she had lost a lot of blood, but it couldn't compare to the hurt she felt in her heart.

The words of Aizen kept ringing in her ears. Thank you. Sorry. Goodbye. She didn't understand. When he had shot her, she couldn't comprehend.

She wished that the rain would wash all her memories away, all the hurt, pain and betrayal.

She mouthed the words 'I loved you' into the rain that came down and closed her eyes.

You couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

It was a wet night, and time stopped.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of rain. Looking out she saw the rain pelting against the window pane. The city lights illuminated the room slightly and she realized why she had woken up.

Staring at the space beside her, she sighed.

This was not the first time.

"Gin." She called out to the empty room.

He had left her behind again, but somehow she felt that this time, he wouldn't come back.

She curled up into a ball, and wrapped the sheets around her, letting the rain lull her back to sleep, and ignoring the feelings that coursed through her.

It was a wet night, and time stopped.

The rain continued, as if for eternity, but at day break, only the wet earth was proof of the rain before.

* * *

Note: I didn't follow the bleach time line in writing this; I hope you all don't mind. In this rukia knows her sister, and is not adopted by byakuya. Also I added my own character – Aisha. I know it seems very serious and all, but it won't stay like that. More characters should be appearing in the next few chapters, so I just hope you like it. If you have any comments what so ever, please feel free to review. Thank you! It's greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2 meeting

Chapter 02 – meeting

As he stood waiting in the rain, he remembered that night, 5 years ago. In the park, under the pavilion, it was raining just like this. He saw her again, running off through the rain. He hadn't chased her, but now he wished he had.

It had been 5 years, 5 long years, but somehow he couldn't forget. Everything about her still lingered in his mind, as if it was only yesterday. Since that night, she had skipped the last few days of school; she didn't even turn up for graduation. He didn't contact her, too scared to find out the truth and so they lost contact.

Tatsuki always told him, that time would heal all wounds, but for him time had stopped and the wounds remained fresh. He looked at the people walking along the streets, the cars along the road; everything seemed so distant, as if he was in a world of his own.

He stepped out into the rain, umbrella in hand, just as he was about to take a step, he bumped into someone.

He looked, tilting his umbrella so that he could see the face of the person who bumped into him.

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia."

They stared at each other.

"Rukia!" someone shouted.

She turned around to meet a red-haired guy with a smile.

"Did you wait long?" he asked.

"Nope. Let's go Renji." She said, gently taking his hand, as he took the umbrella.

The couple walked past, without a second glance at Ichigo.

As they merged with the crowd, all he was left with was the rain again. Just like that night 5 years ago.

"That was Rukia wasn't it." A voice behind him asked.

He nodded.

"Aren't you going to run after her?"

He shook his head.

"It's been 5 years, Ichigo. Are you going to let another 5 pass? It might be too late by then."

He said nothing, just turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are. We need to talk."

She took his hand and pulled him into a nearby café. They took a window seat, and ordered their drinks. He, a mocha; her, a double espresso. They sat for awhile, absorbing the atmosphere, watching the people in the streets walk past, watching the rain fall, sipping their coffee.

She set down the cup and looked at him. She had known him for the longest time. Ever since they were children, they hung out together, so she was proud to say she knew him well. In high school she had seen him going through the whole BGR thing. She saw how that transfer student changed him. She knew before he did, the feelings that he held, and yet here he was now.

"Ichigo, how long have we known each other?"

"Forever?"

"How long have we been together?"

"For 2 years?"

"How long have you known Rukia?"

"6 years?"

"How long have you loved her?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"How long have you loved me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki; I really don't know how to say this. It's…it's complicated."

"Then let me tell you. Ever since you met Rukia, you fell for her, you fell for her hard. You spent so much time with her, getting to know her better, going out on dates and deep down you knew you liked her, but you wrote it off as good friends. Everyone else could see the 2 of you liked each other, except for the 2 of you. When the time finally came and you realized your feelings, it was already nearing the end of the school year. One night after the final exams, you mustered up enough courage to ask her out for a walk. However, you still couldn't tell her how you felt. Why? Because you're scared, that's exactly who you are Ichigo. A coward. After that, when she didn't come to school, you didn't bother asking why, you just wallowed in self-pity, and denial. You were scared to come to terms with it, and you ran away from it all. A couple of years later, you decided enough was enough, and since I happened to be single and available, and you thought I wasn't bad, you decided to hook up with me. It's been 2 years Ichigo; you haven't told me a thing. What do you take me for? A fool? I know you well enough Ichigo, you have no guts to do anything. Your feelings for Rukia haven't changed; I've known that all along. I thought they might, but it's been 2 years, and they haven't. Stop living in the past and move on Ichigo. If you love her, then follow your heart and go get her. Just now, you saw her, after 5 years, and you didn't do anything. Are you a man Ichigo? Doesn't it hurt to see her leave with another guy? Are you going to let your one true love go without a fight? I may be your girlfriend Ichigo, but you don't even treat me as a friend."

Tatsuki stopped and let out a sigh. She leaned back in her chair and took another sip of coffee. Then she looked at Ichigo, waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it."

"Thank you Tatsuki." Ichigo said, getting up from his seat.

He smiled at her before leaning and down and giving her one last kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure you're going to give me up so easily?" he whispered into her ears.

"I loved you Ichigo, but I lost even before I began." She replied.

He left the café, opening up his umbrella and stepping into the busy streets. She waved through the window, thankful that the rain masked her tears.

* * *

"Who was that back there?" Renji asked.

"An old classmate from high school."

"Sure you don't want to stop and chat, I'm sure you guys haven't met in a long time, and have a lot to talk about. After all, these kinds of meetings are rare."

"Nah, it's okay. I wasn't close to him anyway."

Back at home, Rukia lay on her bed, fresh from a bathe, her hair still damp. She could still see Ichigo's face in her mind. That orange hair and furrowed brow. He hadn't changed even after all these years.

She looked out at the rain, thinking back to that fateful night. What had he wanted to say? She had asked herself that question so many times, but he had never come back to ask her. She didn't understand, but she had tried to move on. Now here she was with Renji. He was a nice guy, caring, sensitive, ready to do anything for her, and she loved him, she really did.

And yet she had lied to him about Ichigo. Why? Was she really so scared? The strange warm feeling had coursed through her again when she had seen Ichigo; it was different from what she felt with Renji. So different.

So much had happened in these 5 years. With her older sister gone, she had moved in with Aisha, her sister's best friend. In fact, Aisha's family had been willing to adopt her, but she had refused. From time to time, she would go and see her brother in law, Byakuya. Out of the 3 of them, he had taken the loss the hardest, although this barely showed.

Just then, Aisha came in, without knocking as usual.

"Not asleep yet?"

"I'm going to."

"Something is troubling you. Renji told me."

"He did?"

"Don't look so surprised, Renji knows you quite well, you should let him in on some of your little secrets, he can handle them."

Rukia smiled, maybe be Aisha was right. Maybe she should tell him.

"I'm going to sleep now. Could you switch off the lights and close the door on your way out?"

"Chasing me out already. Very well, goodnight, sweet dreams."

"goodnight." Rukia said, pulling the covers over her.

She closed her eyes, thinking of how she was going to tell Renji about Ichigo. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The pause in time was over; now it was going full-speed ahead.


	3. Chapter 3 cruise

Chapter 03 – cruise

"Ichigo! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Yuzu shouted at her older brother.

"Let's just leave without him." Karin said.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted again.

"Okay, okay, I heard you. Let's go, let's go." Ichigo mumbled as he clambered down the stairs, his hair uncombed and carrying his bags.

They were going on a cruise, all 3 of them. It was a treat after his 2 sisters did well in their final year exams.

As they neared the port, Yuzu chattered excitedly, it was going to be her first time on a ship and she couldn't wait. She held Kon by one hand and waved the other around excitedly, talking about how long it had been since they took a family trip, especially after their dad passed away too, and how Ichigo had been so busy studying in university.

Ichigo smiled. She was right, in some ways. It was a much-needed break for him, and he needed some time to sort out his thoughts.

Nearby, a limousine pulled up. Karin raised her eyebrows, as Yuzu eyes grew big with amazement. Ichigo walked past, oblivious to it. The trio boarded the ship, and made the painful process of trying to locate their room.

* * *

The limousine door opened, and out stepped Aisha, talking on her cell phone. With her other hand she grabbed Byakuya and pulled him out. Behind them, out stepped Rukia.

Aisha closed her cell phone and threw it into the car, and then she reached into Byakuya's pocket and took out the blackberry throwing it onto the seat of the car.

"Remember. You promised. No work."

Byakuya said nothing.

Rukia looked around, trying to spot Renji. She looked at the time on her watch and looked around again.

"Renji!" she said, when she finally spotted the red hair.

The two of them hugged before grabbing their bags and following Aisha up the stairs and onto the cruise.

As they were shown to their rooms, Rukia thought back to the time when she had last been on a ship. It had been with Hisana and Aisha. The 3 of them had shared a room, and spent a lot of fun time together, talking and laughing late into the night. Now there was Aisha, who was almost like an older sister, and Byakuya who was like an older brother, and of course Renji, her boyfriend who was always there for her.

She smiled, so much had changed in the past 5 years, but she saw Ichigo's face again and shook her head. She wouldn't let him take away all that she had now, after all the effort she had put in to forget him, she wouldn't allow him to creep into her heart again. Besides, she now had Renji, she told herself, willing herself to believe what she said.

They were shown to their rooms, and Rukia flopped onto the soft bed, she was tired already.

* * *

Meanwhile a young lady with long brown hair boarded the ship, pulling her Gucci trolley bag behind her. Showing the porter her ticket, her bags were taken from her and she was shown to her room.

"Matsumoto-san, your room. Please enjoy your stay."

She stepped into a lavishly decorated room; there was a chandelier, and a huge canopy bed. On the table stood a champagne bottle and a wine glass.

Closing the door behind her, she sat on her bed, sipping the champagne; all the while wishing someone was there with her.

* * *

"Hinamori-san. Wait up will you?" a young white-haired boy said, lugging his oversized bag.

The girl in front of him, ignored his pleading, and increased her pace as she searched for her room.

* * *

"Why is it so noisy outside?" a tanned skinned woman said, fiddling with her gun.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama, but I really can't be helped."

"It's not your fault Soi Fong. I just hope that Urahara is right about this."

"And what makes you think I'm wrong?" a man wearing a stripped green and white hat said, as he walked into the room without knocking.

"I don't know. Aizen and gang seem to have a knack of disappearing."

"You know, it would be a good idea to keep your gun hidden. And I'm sure he's on this ship this time. He's definitely meeting his comrades."

"We've been chasing them for months and still I feel like we've made no progress."

"Who ever said the chase would be easy?" Urahara replied.

* * *

"Welcome everybody on board this 5 day cruise. This is your captain speaking. Please enjoy your stay. We shall now begin our voyage."

The ship's horn blew and the ship set sail.

Rukia walked out onto the ship's desk, letting the sea breeze play on her face. She took a deep breath of the salt water, and watched as the port grew smaller and smaller.

She was having her school break now. Ever since she had taken Byakuya's advice and gone into business, she had been swamped with modules and projects to do. University was tough, but it helped that she had both Aisha and Byakuya to help if she needed. After all, they had been at the helm of their companies for so long, university projects should be a breeze for them.

Renji soon joined her looking out at the ocean.

She had met him entirely by chance. She had lost her hand phone and he had been the one to find it. They had just become friends, but she soon realized that they had a lot in common, and they liked each other. After a few months of being friends, he had asked her if she wanted to go further, and she said yes.

It had all been very sweet, and she loved him a lot.

Renji was a police officer. Although he was busy, he always made time to talk to Rukia, to find out how her day was, to cheer her up when she was down, to stay up with her if she had to bur the midnight oil, to send her to school if she woke up late. He was there when she felt lonely, and he understood her completely.

This was their first holiday together, and it was special for the two of them.

Renji wrapped his arms around Rukia's slim frame, and she leaned back on his chest. They stood there for what seemed hours, not a word passing between them, but the silence seemed to speak volumes as they enjoyed each other's company.

On the deck below the 2 lovebirds, Yuzu and Karin were relaxing in the Jacuzzi, as Ichigo lounged on the deck chair, reading magazines.

* * *

In the ship's casino, VIP room, 3 men were playing blackjack. They had arrived in a helicopter after the ship had set sail, and for most of the evening, they had sat there, playing and drinking. There was little conversation and their face showed no expression, except for the occasional smirk.

Soon after, they had their dinner and adjourned to the presidential suite, where they sat and talked.

Back in her room, Soi Fong tuned the radio receptor so that they could hear what was being said.

"Finally, we have them." Yoruichi said.

"So what's next?" a voice from the radio said.

"That's Tousen." Urahara identified.

"That's a secret." A second voice said.

"Gin." Urahara identified again.

"Yes, there seem to some eavesdroppers. Didn't you know that walls have ears?" a third voice said.

"Aizen, damn it, he knows. But how?" Urahara exclaimed.

After this, all they heard was static.

"They must have found the bug and killed it." Soi Fong announced.

"I don't understand. How do they know every time?" Yoruichi said, frustrated.

"Another failed attempt. Now what?" Urahara asked.

The 3 of them just stared each other, trying to come up with a plan in their mind.

Note: I just had to put a note here. Thanks to all the reviewers who have taken the time and effort to review. I really appreciate it! I just want to say that, this fic is alternate universe, so they don't have any spirit power or anything. They are just normal human beings, who are studying/working. It's mostly a love story thing, with a bit of mystery and I'm sort of following the ss arc, where Aizen and gang go evil and all…and I'm sort of building from there. um…so ya, I'll update once a week at least, and I really hope you guys will enjoy and review. thanks.


End file.
